All I have to say is I'm sorry
by MissSwede
Summary: for you who asked and the rest of course the second part...this will however be the last on this story... please r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i don't own the caracters

**All I have to say is "I'm sorry"**

He couldn't believe it. She was here standing right in front of him, looking more beautiful than ever. He just couldn't believe it. He'd thought he'd never see here again, at least of all tonight. He'd just dropped Kelly of; they had been at the movies. He'd asked if she wanted to come with him to his place but she'd declined, claiming she had a headache. She did that a lot. But this headache couldn't have come at a better time. And now here she was right in front of him, with a suitcase in one hand and her coat in the other. It was winter in London but the cold weather never reached LA.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" he replied back. "What brings you to town?"

"Dylan I'm sorry sooo sorry for every thing, what I said, how things ended." Brenda said with tears falling down her cheek.

But that was all he needed to know, of course he was sorry too, and she could see it in his eyes, the apology wasn't spoken out loud but it was said and it was accepted, forgiven. In fact her standing here in front of him made him forget everything else, Kelly and their reuniting at Donna and David's wedding. That meant nothing to him now, because she was here and she cared. She loved. She loved him like he loved her, unconditional, intensely, passionate, sometimes overwhelming. Of course deep down in the back of his head he knew that Kelly loved too, but not like her, not like Brenda. And really it didn't matter to him if she, Kelly loved because he didn't. Sure he'd put on a good act, _making_ everyone think he did, but he didn't, he knew it and Brenda new it. She hadn't before, not in high school, but he could see it in her eyes, she was sure of his love. That's why she'd taken the big step, crossing one ocean and one continent to tell him she was sorry. But in those words there was a deeper meaning. They told him that there still was a chance, a chance to true happiness. He wasn't going to walk away this time. No, now he knew that this is where he wanted to be. With her, next to her, he wanted to protect her, rescue her and more than anything he longed to love her again. And that is why he leaned forward and took her hand and in silence they walked into his apartment together.

Once inside they started to kiss, a kiss more passionate than they ever could have imagined. The kiss grew, leading them into the bedroom where nothing or no one but the two of them existed. They both new that after this there was no going back, that couldn't be done, no matter what was thrown at them now they had to resolve together, as a couple.

It was first when the first bright light of the morning sun found its way into the bedroom that reality checked in. The first time since her arrival that it wasn't just the two of them before anything they had to deal with the consequences of their relationship, they had to tell Kelly. Both of them realised it wouldn't be an easy task and even if Dylan hadn't said anything to Brenda she new he was with Kelly; he always went to her when his love for her got so intense that he couldn't handle it. She tuned around and looked into his eyes, oh those eyes, with the little scar right across the eyebrow, she could drown in those eyes, but not today, today she needed to get an answer, an answer to the question that had been inside of her for years. "Why do you always go back to Kelly?" His answer to this was short and simple but it was the truth. "I thought I'd lost you forever in London and when I couldn't have the woman I loved I had to take the woman that loved me." It sounds so harsh but it wasn't meant in a bad way, it was just a fact, the truth. It is always easier to pretend to love someone if they love you for real. She was satisfied with that answer, it secured her position with him, before she knew that he would stay with her forever this time but it felt good to hear him say it.

And they both new what was next, telling Kelly. There wouldn't be a lot of words involved, Kelly wouldn't forgive or forget, but she would understand the reason for her break up with Dylan as soon as she realised that Brenda was back in the picture. She knew deep down in her heart that she couldn't compete with her, not when it came to Dylan's love, Dylan's heart. There Brenda always had first dib, she was the one who had been able to look inside his eyes when he was a lonely seventeen year old and see his soul, his fire. It wasn't hard to fall for him, quite the opposite actually but to get him to love you back, there was really only one woman who done it and they were so many that had failed, not just Kelly but even his own mother hadn't succeeded completely. Kelly didn't know what Brenda had done to succeed, but for her it hadn't been that hard all she'd done was to look at him and be there and help and comfort and to make him understand that it was ok not to be tough all the time. There was no secret behind their love, only truth. And with that truth the steep into a new chapter of their lives, the chapter that would end up with them being together making it thru the bad times with cooperation and sharing the good times in a happiness greater mankind had ever seen before.


	2. partII

**All I have to say is "I'm sorry"part two**

A/N: my intentions were first to keep this as a one part but i got some requests on a second part so here it is, i don't think it's as good as the first part, but it's ok. enjoy and pleasereview

"Are you sure?" she asked him, she could tell from his eyes that he didn't want to do this without her but his mouth didn't agree and said "yeah". He didn't want to face her, he didn't want to hurt her, she was his friend, but that was all, for him it hadn't been anything else, ever. But he knew he had to, and Brenda knew it to, she had known her arrival would bring heart break, and she had also known it wouldn't be her heart that was going to be broken, not this time, so many times before but not this time. When Dylan closed the door behind him she caught his eyes, she told him good luck and she told him I Love You. He responded with a small nod, barely noticeable, and knew that when he left Kelly's apartment this day it would be forever.

Half an hour later Dylan made his way through Kelly's front door, she was sitting on the couch reading some magazine. She looked up as he closed the door behind him, "Dylan I thought we weren't meeting until tonight." "Kelly we need to talk", he didn't need to say anything else, she knew, for once she could see what he was thinking, but this time she didn't want to. "You promised me, Dylan you promised me…." Was all she managed to say before her eyes filled with water that slowly ran down her cheeks in the form of tears. He knew this had been inevitable and he tried to comfort her even if he knew it was for no use. She tried to hit him thinking that if she hurt is body the way he hurt her mind she would be hurting less. That didn't help either. She had feared this day for so long, even if he had told her things with Brenda was over she knew that it would never be, not completely, but he had been so determine and so reluctant to talk about Brenda that slowly her heart started to believe him, to trust him. She couldn't help it that was just the effect he had on her. When her crying slowed down and her mind became some what clear again she asked the man she loved more than life itself, the man that didn't love her back, a question, a question where all her desperation and sadness shone through, it was her last desperate hope of keeping her lover in her life. "When you came back you told me you and Brenda where through forever…" there he interrupted her saying four tiny words before he walked out of her apartment, out of her life "I thought they were".

----------------------------------

"Hi, how is she?"

"She'll be ok" he said not sure he was telling the truth. He looked into her eyes and he could see how much she was hurting right now, he knew exactly was she was thinking, no one else could understand because no one else had been through it, if they wanted comfort and understanding they would have to find it in each other, they knew this now but hadn't realised it until it was to late last time, it had driven them apart, leaving the Atlantic ocean and North America between them, but this time Dylan didn't leave her side instead he said "I miss her too, Bren.", with that Brenda through herself in his arms and he embraced her, this was something they needed to do before they could go on with their lives, they needed to grieve. That night they talked, with words, with understanding, about the past, their loss, the greatest loss you can ever have, the loss of their child, they hadn't decided to get pregnant but they hadn't decided not to either, in fact they hadn't been that careful so when the news came it wasn't a very big shock, but four and a half months later when the results from the amniocentesis came, that was a shock, the doctors had told them it was just routine and that there was nothing to worry about, so finding out that their precious baby had downs syndrome was a shock, they hadn't known what to do, whether to get an abortion or to keep the child, but only a few days after the test results arrival Brenda had gone into labour, twelve hours later the held their baby girl in their arms, and for a moment they were happy, but it only lasted a few hours and then her tiny little lungs gave up, she was in their arms when she struggled with her last breath and it tore them both apart to see their Beautiful Baby Girl suffer, no one knew about Brenda even being pregnant, they were meaning to surprise everyone so it came natural not to mention the death either, pretend it didn't happen, suffer in silence, but one of them couldn't stand the pain, cut the other one off, stopped going outside, stopped with everything, didn't allow herself to grieve, didn't allow herself to feel, eventually this lead to Dylan grabbing the bottle out of frustration, it had only been one beer but Brenda had seen it, refused to listen to him, kicked him out screamed that she never wanted to see him again, it hurt to much, he only reminded her of her baby, the baby that, even with down syndrome, had looked so much like him. There were lots of emotions and tears but when dawn came they were ready, they had loved their girl more than anything and they still did, she had been their first born, but now they had let her go, she was free, for the first time since it happened they understood how the other had felt and now they could move on too.

**Epilogue**

They walked next too each other along the beach walk, Dylan with his arm around Brenda, while she was pushing the stroller with their perfectly healthy baby girl, Katie, in front of them, it was a sunny day, what you might call a typical California day, just like the day of their wedding, only a few weeks after Brenda's return Dylan had asked her, it might have seemed sudden to some, but the truth was that they'd flirting with the idea in London and where now picking up just where they left of. They had sent Kelly an invitation, not expecting her to come but she had and she'd put on a good face and by the end of the evening it looked like she was having a good time for real, a few weeks after the honeymoon Brenda discovered that she was pregnant again, they had been terrified that history would repeat itself but it hadn't, this time it resulted in a healthy and very happy baby girl.

As they were passing along the beach talking about this and that, which meant Dylan talking about teaching Katie to surf, they saw a jogger coming against them, when the distance between them shrunk they could see it was Kelly. None of them had spoken to her since the wedding little over a year ago and suddenly the situation became more tense, when their paths crossed they stopped to say hello and even though the disappointed expression on Kelly's face told them that she would never be a hundred percent ok with them being together, she had accepted it and when they parted they, all three of them, knew that they may never be friends again, but at least they are no longer enemies.


End file.
